


I Just Love Your Kisses, They Are It For Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Office, Office Sex, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Showers, Slash, Stripping, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny surprises Steve on how much he loves him, & his kisses, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 10





	I Just Love Your Kisses, They Are It For Me:

*Summary: Danny surprises Steve on how much he loves him, & his kisses, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a long at Five-O HQ, & the members went home except for Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, They were still there doing paperwork, on a case that took them a week to solve. Danny found that he was missing his lover, & needed to see him immediately.

Steve was in the middle of a report, when his blond adonis came in. “Come in, Danno, Just don’t stand there”, He motioned him in. Danny saunters in sexy, which took the former seal’s breath away. The Loudmouth Detective just straddles him, & grinds down him, Steve moans in response, & was getting filled with pleasure.

“God, Danno....”, He started to say, but was cut off by Danny undoing his shirt, & he has hunger in his eyes. Then, He licked every inch of skin, that he could reach. He is so crazy about the man in front of him. The Shorter Man will give him everything that he deserves, & much more.

Danny roughly gets his pants down, & began his work down there. The Five-O Commander was withering, & moving around a bit, as the blond was working him over, & he was enjoying himself, & not let anything ruin the moment, or the fun that they are having.

“Your kisses are driving me crazy, I just love your kisses. They are it for me, I could show you how much, If you are game ?”, He said with a smirk, as he indicated to him being disheveled, nearly naked, & aroused by his actions, which is also making him aroused too. It’s definitely gonna be a hot night for both of them, & their relationship too.

“I am definitely game”, Steve said, as he gets out of his clothes, & strips his lover of his, & they had a round of sex on his comfortable couch. They matched each other rhythm for rhythm, & thrusts too. They had one more round of sex on the couch, Showered, & then head to Steve’s for the night.

The End.


End file.
